Buffy Adventures
by CrazyBlondie319
Summary: Short little stories of the adventures that Buffy often goes through
1. Default Chapter

*Buffy goes out patrolling in the cemetery close to Spike's crypt with Mr. Pointy in hand*  
  
Buffy: *carefully turns corner*  
  
Spike: *he's standing right there* boo   
  
Buffy: gosh, Spike  
  
Spike: what  
  
Buffy: what the heck are you doing  
  
Spike: what does it look like I'm doin'   
  
Buffy: standing around doing nothing *stakes other vamp that shows* *vamp turns to dust*  
  
Spike: Buffy, Buffy, Buffy you're so predictable  
  
Buffy: what?? argh gosh just leave me alone *starts walking off*  
  
Spike: Buffy you're pitiful woman  
  
Buffy: whatever Spike but I'm not a freebee of blood so go suck on someone else *stakes vamp* gosh this is a busy night  
  
Spike: oh trust me Buffy I could get you anytime   
  
Buffy: wait I forgot you can't suck on someone else cuz you have a chip in your head the only people you can hurt aren't even people they're demons *walks off*  
  
Spike: oh shut up I'll be the big bad as soon as I get this out of my head trust me we will have a confrontation when this chip is gone  
  
*next day Buffy walks with Willow into the Magic Shop to meet Giles*  
  
Buffy: hey Giles  
  
Giles: hello Buffy  
  
Buffy: so any new badies around  
  
Giles: nope, not that I have see anyway  
  
Buffy: well I dusted two vamps outside Spike's crypt last night  
  
Giles: wow very impressive Buffy  
  
Willow: yeah isn't it  
  
Buffy: Willow what are you doing *questioning the item willow is looking at*  
  
Willow: oh I'm just lookin at this for a spell I was thinkin on doin  
  
Giles: it better be one I approve of, Willow  
  
Buffy: Ok, Giles I'm not loving this the vamps are increasing in numbers  
  
Giles: I know Buffy but there is nothing we can do to stop it  
  
Buffy: well give me a stake and show me where to point it cuz I'm looking for action  
  
Willow: we can do some research to see why more vamps are comin now   
  
Giles: that's a great idea Willow  
  
Buffy: yeah I'll go get the rest of the gang  
  
Willow: ok  
  
Buffy: now is that Xander and Anya or just Xander  
  
Giles: ok  
  
Willow: just Xander you know how I feel about Anya  
  
Buffy: ok I will, Will *leaves the magic shop*  
  
Willow: ok Giles lets start lookin   
  
Giles: ok try over on that shelf I think I put something over there  
  
Willow: ok*walks over to shelf*  
  
Giles: if you can't find anything there try that shelf by the door *points to the shelf with lots of books and stuff on it*  
  
Willow: alright  
  
*bell rings as Buffy and Xander enter the Magic Shop*  
  
Giles: hey Xander  
  
Willow: Hey Xander Hey Buff  
  
Xander: hey G-man! Hey Will!  
  
Willow: *waves*  
  
Giles: Buffy, Will and I were just looking around for a solution to the reproducing of the vamps if you wanna help go ahead, you too Xander  
  
Buffy: sorry it took so long guys Xander here and Anya had to make up for about half and hour until I threaten to beat Xander up  
  
Giles: *smiles*  
  
Buffy: well, *awkwardly* I better beat it  
  
Willow: its still light out, the vamps wont be out quite yet  
  
Giles: Yeah, Buffy  
  
Buffy: yeah well you know I kinda lack in the book area besides I only be here for moral support anyway  
  
Willow: hey when you're out tonight patrolling maybe you could ask Spike if he knows any thing  
  
Buffy: besides a cranky slayer is a careless slayer  
  
Giles: yeah please Buffy but be careful  
  
Buffy: Spike does what he can *Buffy leaves*  
  
Xander: so where do I start G-man, I love the sound of that  
  
Giles: Willow, would you so kindly help me move this shelf? I would like to rearrange the shop   
  
Xander: hey get me muscle boy  
  
Giles: um…Xander just search around and if you find anything let me know…fine  
  
Xander: ok *depressed*  
  
Willow: ok where do you wanna move it  
  
Xander: *searches through books that have no meaning to him* ummmmm what exactly am I looking for  
  
Giles: over by the storage door *pointing to the far south side of the shop*  
  
Willow: ok  
  
Giles: reproducing of vamps , Xander  
  
Xander: I thought vamps couldn't reproduce  
  
Giles: well obviously they can  
  
Willow: well some how they are increasing  
  
Xander: what a sick and twisted world this is  
  
Willow: and the vamps I guess are biting a lot more and doin their thing  
  
Giles: I must have a book around here about that *shaking head in disbelief*  
  
Willow: you have a lot here we will find it one way or another  
  
Xander: *turns pages fast to get it over with* ahhhhh here…they have sex   
  
Giles: When you guys go out tonight please be careful as we speak some vamps could be biting more people  
  
Willow: *runs over to Xander*  
  
Giles: XANDER!  
  
Xander: what it's the truth  
  
Giles: *runs to Xander*  
  
Willow: well didn't Giles say that   
  
Xander: I mean come on how do human beings come to be by having sex  
  
Giles: ok ok enough you 2 enough  
  
Willow: ok  
  
Xander: fine I'll research  
  
Giles: we knew that already keep researching  
  
Willow: *grabs a book that might work*  
  
Giles: there must be something around this shop!!! *turning to more shelves* you guys this might take a few minutes thanks for helping Will and Xander  
  
Xander: ok what about a spell that doubles them  
  
Giles: that might be possible  
  
Willow: it could, do you want me to look for one  
  
Giles: sure, couldn't hurt  
  
Willow: ok *looks through books*  
  
Xander: cuz here it says that only a Sareazne demon can do that once it is summoned  
  
Giles: well that might be the reason…hey you guys want some lunch I'll walk over and get some?   
  
Xander: sure Giles who is getting out of working  
  
Willow: oh shut up Xander and just look  
  
Giles: well you know I can't research on an empty stomach, what do you guys want  
  
Xander: by the way that answer was YES  
  
Giles: ok and you want what?  
  
Xander: anything that had Hoho's  
  
Giles: ok, Willow?  
  
Willow: just go get some food I don't care  
  
Giles: ok. Please don't break anything or get into trouble while I'm gone  
  
Xander: crabby Will are we  
  
Giles: *walks out the door as the bell rings*  
  
Willow: shut up Xander  
  
Xander: hiss PMSing on your case  
  
Willow: just because you aren't gettin any right now don't mean you have to be mean to me  
  
Xander: beside I'm passed the book level I'm knowledge man  
  
Willow: pshhh  
  
Xander: mightier than the stupid research,…what I can't have an imagination  
  
Willow: well then what's happenin huh  
  
*after 15 of being gone, Giles walks back in with pop and food in hand*  
  
Giles: how is everything going guys  
  
Willow: ughh you are so annoying   
  
Xander: oh food gimme gimme  
  
Giles: wait Xander  
  
Willow: oo food maybe that will shut him up *laughs*  
  
Giles: I got you Hoho's and hotdogs   
  
Xander: Yes score  
  
Giles: and for Willow some pizza and fries with a pop  
  
Xander: *grabs food and runs to the table to eat*  
  
Giles: oo Xander I got some pop for you too  
  
Willow: thank you very much Giles  
  
Giles: grab a napkin Xander I would like a stain free table  
  
Xander: holding out on my hyper supply were you  
  
Giles: no problem Will  
  
Xander: fine  
  
Willow: *takes food nicely and sits at table*  
  
Giles: yes Xander you get enough sugar in the morning  
  
Xander: *chows down*  
  
Giles: Xander don't smack your lips you sound like a cow!!  
  
Xander: no food for you Giles? *said w/ a mouthful of food*  
  
Giles: yes I have some *laughs*  
  
*two min later Xander done*  
  
Giles: I have a hot dog , fries, pizza, and a pop just waiting for my hungry mouth. Xander did you even chew your food?  
  
Xander: urghhhhh I don't feel so good Will *fakes a puke on her*  
  
Willow: *while eating says to Giles* I think I found somethin they say they can multiply by a spell but I still have to find more  
  
Willow: EWWW Xander you are so annoyin sometimes *throws a fry at him*  
  
Xander: thank you I take that as a compliment  
  
Giles: well good job Will now if only Xander would learn from you *shakes head disapprovingly*  
  
Xander: *catches it* hmmmm salty…hmm huh?  
  
Giles: you guys know how I am about throwing food!! *throws fries at Will and Xander*  
  
Xander: I didn't throw beside I caught it  
  
Willow: he just wants to hurry up so he can go have sex with Anya  
  
Xander: stop it! I can't catch that fast  
  
Willow: hey!!! you said no throwin food  
  
Xander: huh sex who where  
  
Willow: *throws a fry at Giles*  
  
Giles: hey!!! stop  
  
Xander: hey I have no fries  
  
Willow: shut up Xander *punches him softly*  
  
Giles: cuz you ate them all Xander duhh  
  
Xander: dang it, oh well I'll catch em all, hehe  
  
Willow: not this one   
  
Giles: u kids…tsk tsk tsk  
  
Willow: *throws it fast and it hits him in the forehead* told ya!!  
  
Giles: if your done please get back to work we don't have much time!!  
  
Willow: ok I'll look more up on what I was   
  
Xander: well I'm leaving to uhhhhhh go find Buffy *starts to the door*  
  
Willow: no you don't Xander  
  
Giles: thank you Will maybe you can teacher Xander bout how you research so easily  
  
Xander: *stops* huh  
  
Willow: get back here right now   
  
Xander: well she's the book worm of course it gonna be easy for her  
  
Giles: Xander I thought you were gonna help  
  
Xander: I did, I found out about the spell…thingy  
  
Giles: if you go get Buffy to help then go but if not stay  
  
Willow: so if you wouldn't be so sex-crazed maybe you could do some work  
  
Xander: not my fault I'm a 17 yr old boy/man  
  
Giles: fine Xander go get Buffy but bring her back here I need to talk to her  
  
Willow: whatever just go find Buffy before dusk comes around  
  
Xander: yippee out of the work out of the work *sings as he leaves*  
  
Willow: *rolls eyes*  
  
Giles: *waves bye thinking he better not come back with that attitude* how's it going over there Will?  
  
:silence:  
  
Giles: Will?  
  
Willow: ooo...sry good I think I'm finding more about it its saying that you need to use a counter spell to help stop it but kill off the other vamps coming and find out where they are comin from  
  
Giles: oh, we need Buffy to help. Hopefully that nutcase kid actually brings her or tells her we need her  
  
*hour and a half later Buffy and Xand show*   
  
Xander: Hey guys sorry it took so long but it seems that miss Buffy was not at home resting  
  
Giles: Buffy!!!  
  
Buffy: what I wasn't tired so I beat up Willy the snitch  
  
Giles: its 30 min before dusk  
  
Willow: *laughs* well at least she is here now  
  
Giles: yes  
  
Buffy: what I'll dust 'em don't worry Giles, sheese  
  
Willow: you need to know what's happenin   
  
Buffy: fine I'm listening  
  
Willow: ok Giles tell her what we know so far   
  
Giles: ok just get busy helping us  
  
Buffy: *playing with her hair*  
  
Giles: maybe you should do that Will I need to find some things  
  
Willow: ok, Buffy come sit ok   
  
Buffy: I am  
  
Giles: *walks around looking at books covered with dust*  
  
Buffy: see Giles I'm sitting right here  
  
Giles: ok yes Buffy, I'm not blind I can see that  
  
Buffy: ok where do I hunt tonight anyway  
  
Willow: I found in this book that they can use a spell to multiply to make more vampires and there needs to be a counter spell to stop that and you need to find where they are bein made and kill off the vamps that are comin   
  
Giles: well I don't know yet maybe Will does, I know Xander doesn't cuz he's too obsessed with Anya to research  
  
Buffy: what is that like 50 vamps  
  
Xander: huh  
  
Willow: that's up to Giles but I would check out the cemetery ask Spike if he knows any thing and just patrol around  
  
Buffy: well   
  
Willow: I need to start lookin for a counter spell   
  
Buffy: Will, I need you tonight   
  
Willow: with what Buffy  
  
Buffy: that way while Spike and I fight you can do the spell  
  
Giles: look Buffy, Willow, Xander, I need to go rest at home if you would like to join me then come on over but otherwise be careful tonight Buffy and Will Xander you just yeah ok…you guys be good tonight and Buffy patrol around the normal areas   
  
Buffy: ok well guys we better start heading out  
  
Willow: I need to find the counter spell and why do you need to fight with Spike   
  
Buffy: 5 more min that's it  
  
Giles: bye Will, Xander and Buffy  
  
Willow: Giles, I need to stay to look it up unless you want me to come with you Buffy just incase Spike tries anythin  
  
Buffy: Spike will help me fight the extra vamps coming in. He won't I won't let him  
  
Willow: ok  
  
Giles: ok  
  
Buffy: it's just I need some backup ok  
  
Giles: I just want you two to be careful  
  
Buffy: I will ok. Now Xand, Will we gotta go now  
  
Willow: ok  
  
Giles: bye kids have fun  
  
Willow: bye Giles   
  
Giles: Bye Will! Bye Buffy! Bye Xander!  
  
*Xand, Will, Buffy leave*  
  
*Giles locks up shop and walks out*  
  
*dusk turning to night now*  
  
*all three show up in the cemetery and meet up with Spike. Then they all see where the vamps are multiplied Buffy and Spike fight and Willow chants while Xander stands next to Will*  
  
Buffy: come on Spike don't just stand there  
  
Spike: oh so now you need my help  
  
Buffy: shut up and fight them please  
  
Xander: wow this is gonna be a good one  
  
Spike: *scoffs* ok fine   
  
Xander: knock 'em down roll 'em around come on Spike work!!  
  
Buffy: *throws punches and kicks to about ten vamps*  
  
Xander: knock 'em down roll 'em around come on Buffy work!! *uses hands to cheer on buffy*  
  
Spike: *one comes from behind I grab him and throw him over shoulder to the ground and stake em*  
  
Buffy: w/e Xand I'm working here  
  
Spike: I forgot how fun it was to kill  
  
Buffy: *takes about fifty vamps that come at her*  
  
Spike: *starts goin off as more vamps come*  
  
Buffy: Spike I don't think so *punches him to make him stay*  
  
Xander: *stands there pickin nails wondering when the good part is gonna come*  
  
Buffy: Xander what happened wanna fight or cheer  
  
Xander: cheer  
  
Spike: hey what was that for  
  
Xander: its my profession  
  
Buffy: hello you need to stay and help  
  
Spike: and what are you gonna do if I don't  
  
Buffy: *vamp punches her* *falls to the ground* owwwww  
  
Spike: *hits a vamp that come at him* you need to pay attention slayer  
  
Buffy: *comes back and whoops that vamp's butt then stakes him*  
  
Buffy: whatever Spike at least I can beat you and still have power  
  
Xander: ouch nice one Buffy  
  
Spike: oh bloody hell back off I don't need to help you, you know  
  
Buffy: you leave I'll punch you again  
  
Spike: uhh huh like it really hurt me the first time  
  
Xander: now Buffy punching is not the answer kick him were it counts!!  
  
Spike: *stakes a vamp comin* oh and now you wanna get in this  
  
Buffy: really? *punches and kicks til blood comes from his mouth*  
  
Buffy: thankz Xand but no sideline advice  
  
Spike: oh bloody hell woman back off I'll help you but you don't ever help me so you're just wastin my time  
  
Xander: well the clipboard calls for cheering and that's the play  
  
Spike: *wipes blood from mouth*  
  
Buffy: well you never need help unless it's a money or blood problem Spike that's why I never help  
  
Spike: oh really uhh huh shows how much you know *rolls eyes and stakes another vamp*  
  
Xander: *stands around Willow looking for more vamps*  
  
Buffy: *vamp makes a sissy move and scratches Buffy on her eye*  
  
Spike: tsk tsk tsk pay more attention Buffy don't talk, do the action  
  
Buffy: *stakes the last vamp after giving it a good butt whooping*  
  
Spike: *drop kicks a vamp and stakes him on the ground and vamp turns to dust*  
  
Xander: way to go Buffy  
  
Buffy: phew that was fun *sarcastically*  
  
Spike: are we done now this is truly borin me  
  
Buffy: whatever Spike go home to your little crypt but you still have about 7 hours of darkness anyway  
  
Spike: yeah I know I do I have things to do you know you can't tell me what to do  
  
Xander: RIIIGHHT  
  
Spike: and don't think you will always get help if you are gonna be ungrateful for it  
  
Buffy: hey I didn't say I wasn't grateful you're just being a pain   
  
Spike: its my job isn't it  
  
Buffy: what is  
  
Spike: to be a pain jeez buffy havin trouble there  
  
Xander: now now kids not a time to swear  
  
Spike: oh shut up   
  
Buffy: no it's just I don't need any crap from you after a fight  
  
Spike: I don't see you doin anythin here, and why is that Buffy, can you not handle me here  
  
Buffy: what are you talking about I'm the slayer I did my job  
  
Spike: I was talkin to Xander over there  
  
Xander: shut up Spike   
  
Buffy: you're just a vamp with a chip who can't kill humans so to get his fill he has to kill demons  
  
Spike: so, when this chip is gone oh trust me you'll find out   
  
Buffy: whatever Spike  
  
Xander: you think your all that and a bag of chips with a chip in your head so I suggest you shut up cuz I could get Mr. Pointy out hahahaa   
  
Buffy: *leaves*  
  
Spike: whatever Xander I don't see you ever doin anything. Buffy would do pretty well without you she always has to save your butt   
  
Buffy: *calls* Will, Xand I don't think you want to stay there with the so called evil vamp who can' t hurt you at all  
  
Spike: *yells at Buff* oh just shut up   
  
Buffy: *imitates* oh bloody hell  
  
Xander: I'm leaving bye!! *walks away cooly*  
  
Spike: *imitates in a really girly voice* ooo I'm the slayer I think I'm all big and bad but I always get ditched by my boyfriends  
  
*all three of the scooby gang walk away from Spike*  
  
Spike: *pulls out a cig and lights it* pitiful *walks away* 


	2. Another Day

*one night with Buffy out patrolling she walks along and then something appears! It's the bleached haired Spike here to save the day or not*  
  
Spike: Hello Buffy  
  
Buffy: what do you want  
  
Spike: what do you think I want   
  
Buffy: ewwwww Spike that's just gross  
  
Spike: you take things to serious woman  
  
Buffy: k I wouldn't be talking I'm the one with the stake  
  
Spike: oh like you're really gonna stake me  
  
vamp: boo  
  
Buffy: shut up you vamp can't you see I'm in a convo *stakes him*  
  
vamp: owwww  
  
Buffy: don't be surprised Spike I'm full of mysterious things  
  
Spike: so am I  
  
Buffy: really  
  
Spike: yeah more than you would know  
  
vamp: WOW I JUST APPEARED out of no where...let's have a party boo  
  
Buffy: you know you guys are getting really annoying especially you Spike *stakes vamp and turns to dust while doing the twist*  
  
Spike: and why's that Buffy  
  
vamp: *walks away from Buffy to let Spike and her do their thing*  
  
Buffy: cuz everything that's on your mind has to do with me or something gross that has to do with me. Seriously I think you need to go somewhere other than here  
  
Spike: actually it doesn't you just think that because you want it to be that way don't you  
  
vamp: *poof* I'm back dun dun dun dun !!!!...  
  
Buffy: whatever Spike *fights the vamp that "magically appeared"*  
  
Spike: like I said I knew you would want it that way but I just don't think all that way sorry love  
  
vamp: oww oww I broke a nail get off of me!!!  
  
Buffy: yeah you just say that but you don't think that  
  
vamp: *walks away…actually runs away to escape Buffy*  
  
Spike: are you even sure what you're talkin about  
  
Buffy: *pulls out a crossbow and shoots the vamp*  
  
Spike: better get that vamp Buffy wouldn't want it to get away would you now  
  
Buffy: of course I'm sure. whatever Spike it's taken care off  
  
vamp: ouch…did you ever think that that might hurt just a tad bit…well it DOES IN CASE YOU WANTED TO KNOW *disappears before saying another word*  
  
Buffy: gosh do they ever die or leave you alone  
  
vamp: *appears* NO HAHAHA *disappears again*  
  
Spike: actually most do but I think you're annoyin them   
  
Buffy: yeah well it's your attitude that's making them *starts walking off*  
  
Spike: uhh I think not there I'm a fellow vamp I don't annoy them like you  
  
vamp: HAHAA YOU CANT CATCH ME IM THE VAMPIRE MAN...MUAH HAHAHAHA *runs faster and then disappears into thin air*  
  
Buffy: *looking for more vamps*  
  
Spike: yes walk away Buffy walk away that's all you ever do  
  
Buffy: I still hear you Spike don't think can't  
  
Spike: I knowyou can I don't care it has no affect on me   
  
Buffy: whatever Spike  
  
vamp: *appears again* poof be gone Buffy's breath is too strong…Buffy come back I found a Tic-Tac!! *disappears*  
  
Buffy: *hopes to find that stupid vamp and kill it before it vanishes again*  
  
Spike: guess these vampires are gettin better than you now Buffy or maybe you're just losin your touch   
  
Buffy: *walks off* you know Spike for the record it's over and for once the guy doesn't get the pleasure of dumping the girl  
  
vamp: *appears again* no you cant…I'm the vampire man remember? I disappear then re-appear…haven't you caught on by now? *disappears before Buffy has a chance to get out Mr. Pointy*  
  
Spike: *mutters to self* does Buffy even know what the bloody hell she is talkin about??  
  
Buffy: *under her breath as she walks off home* I love you Spike  
  
Spike: *turns and walks off into the darkness*  
  
*ends the day as Buffy goes to sleep*  
  
* the next morning starts as Willow, Xander and Buffy ditch school to go to the Magic Box*  
  
Xander: I'm going to my friends house…lata   
  
Willow: Xander they are at school  
  
Buffy: gee Xand really got out of that one fast  
  
Willow: I know do you not wanna be with us or somethin   
  
Xander: Yea well…um…catch ya lata!!! *Xand running off*  
  
Willow: *whispers* that boy *laughs*  
  
Buffy: there he goes *sing song voice* there he goes again  
  
Giles: Yes, yes, yes that boy is quite a handful…  
  
Buffy: *laughs to herself*  
  
Willow: How are you doin Giles  
  
Giles: …Buffy...how was it last night with Spike? I'm good Will , you?  
  
Buffy: arghhhh I don't want to hear that name  
  
Giles: I'm sorry Buffy  
  
Willow: very good considerin that I ditched school. Was it really that bad Buffy??  
  
Buffy: yeah will it's an all time first for you. Yes, Will it was we kinda had a problem.  
  
Willow: oh really do you wanna talk about it  
  
Giles: haha Will…bad girl tsk tsk tsk *laughs as he tries to put on disappointin face but fails and just laughs*  
  
Buffy: later *whispers* when Giles isn't around it's kinda of girl talk  
  
Giles: I can hear that!!  
  
Buffy: sorry but it is  
  
Giles: ok, ok, ok   
  
Willow: hey Buffy talked me into ditchin ok but I can't believe I did it oh well I need to live a little more  
  
Giles: so you girls ditched school for me ?? I'm soo proud!!  
  
Buffy: hey there's a whole new world other than school, Will  
  
Giles: Buffy makes a point  
  
Buffy: other than Giles's world as well  
  
Giles: haha  
  
Willow: *laughs* so what do we have planned for today  
  
Buffy: *starts to giggle then stops herself*  
  
Giles: whatever you girls came here to do is what we are doing I guess  
  
Buffy: anyway Giles can I go to the back and train  
  
Giles: sure Buffy you don't need to ask…  
  
Buffy: I feel like beating something up  
  
Giles: just as long as its not Will or Me…go ahead  
  
Buffy: *heads to the back to change and train*  
  
Willow: *whispers to Giles* I guess it was bad last night  
  
Buffy: I'll be back here if you need me *calls from the back*  
  
Willow: ok Buffy  
  
Giles: *whispers back to Willow* I guess so but she needs more time you know how Buffy is…  
  
Willow: yeah  
  
Giles: Alright Buffy  
  
Buffy: I heard that Giles   
  
Willow: *gives a funny face to Giles than laughs*  
  
Giles: oh whoops…I need to train on whispering I guess..  
  
Willow: she can hear anythin we better watch out *laughs again*  
  
Giles: *laughing* haha yes, yes Willow  
  
Willow: do anythin interestin yesterday   
  
Giles: Actually...no…I just stayed at home and watched the V channel…Vampires Vividly Vasking in the Coffin, haha I crack my self up. Did you do anything interesting?  
  
Willow: no not really I just hung around home while Buffy was out   
  
Giles: Actually I was just watching some TV and my uncles sisters cousins daughter…who I can't believe I'm related to tracked me down…I guess she needs someone to talk to?? Oh awesome  
  
*hour later while school was still in session Buffy has changed and come back out to the front*  
  
Buffy: hey what did I miss  
  
Giles: and the surprising thing is, Will, it sounded like Spike in the background  
  
Willow: nothin really we just talked  
  
Giles: nothing  
  
Willow: it did????  
  
Giles: yes  
  
Buffy: what about Spike  
  
Willow: oh nothin  
  
Buffy: no seriously  
  
Giles: my uncle's sister's cousin's daughter called me yesterday while I was at home and it sounded like Spike in the background  
  
Buffy: really  
  
Giles: he sounded like he was laughing. Yes really  
  
Buffy: well should I go beat him up…cuz I need to do something  
  
Giles: no, no, no…no need for that I know you want some danger in your life but believe me it's coming  
  
Willow: why Buffy we need to talk ok don't just leave me here   
  
Buffy: I won't beside where would I go there's still school going on  
  
Willow: I'm gonna go use the bathroom you know I'll be right back you two can talk but Buffy don't leave  
  
Giles: anyone wanna help me buy some things for the Magic box? just around the corner there is an interesting shop that would brighten my "box" up a little  
  
Buffy: ok Giles enough with the so called funny  
  
Giles: sorry, sorry, sorry, I wanna shop though…my "box" is soo…dull…dark...and not to mention it reminds me of Spike. He's dull dark and ugly like my "box"  
  
Buffy: oh gosh, great now I have to beat him up later. Anyway you go shop I'll stay here and keep watch   
  
Giles: no, no, no…BUFFY how many times do I have to tell you? no that's ok I'll go another day…when you guys are actually IN school  
  
Buffy: no one can steal from Buffy the watch guard, gee thanks spoil my fun  
  
Giles: its ok Buffy…I'll go another day WHEN YOU'RE IN SCHOOL like you're supposed to be. Did Willow fall in the toilet?  
  
Buffy: yeah but all my classes are boring this year  
  
Giles: well duhhhh all classes are boring  
  
Buffy: *laughs* no, well how come slaying is never boring it's actually fun to me  
  
Giles: haha what a shame…it would have been funny to see her all wet…yet disgusting too lol  
  
Buffy: anyway back to me  
  
Giles: cuz you are the only Vamp Slayer here…no one else knows what it's like except your friends...and that one other vampire slayer  
  
Buffy: dang it sometimes I wish I had a study buddy in this course  
  
Giles: well you could always call up that other slayer…what's her name? gosh Willows hogging the bathroom and I need to go  
  
Buffy: Kendra or Faith  
  
Giles: oh ok  
  
Buffy: which one Giles  
  
Giles: I don't know…they always confuse me pick 1. gosh dang it…where the hell-o is Willow???  
  
Buffy: well for one thing Kendra died and Faith was a psychopath who got shipped back to England literally  
  
Giles: oh ok  
  
Buffy: I thought you remembered that   
  
Willow: sorry I had to call the professor to tell her I was sick and couldn't come. see now you got me lyin *laughs*  
  
Giles: I know Buffy I was a little confused. It's all Buffy's fault *chuckles a little bit*  
  
Buffy: finally I thought I was going to listen to Giles talk about the bathroom all day  
  
Giles: it's ok Buffy I peed in a cup while you weren't looking hahaha  
  
Buffy: yeah sure Giles you're the one who is responsible for it ewwwwwwwwww  
  
Willow: eww Giles  
  
Buffy: that's disgusting  
  
Giles: I'm just kidding  
  
Buffy: yeah I bet you are  
  
Giles: and no I'm not responsible!! *stickin out chest like brave knight*  
  
Buffy: k Giles just calm down there Mr. Guy who sticks his chest out to young ladies  
  
Giles: I am kidding Buffster…Buffmister...Buffinator…sorry, sorry, sorry Buffy I was having my fun  
  
Buffy: *gets ready to punch it*  
  
Willow: are you ok Giles you seem a little different today  
  
Buffy: yeah I mean literally  
  
Giles: I'm fine just having my daily fun sorry girls I'll try not to make jokes anymore  
  
Buffy: Giles you never have fun you're like Mr. serious guy  
  
Willow: *phone rings in shop* I'll get that  
  
Giles: well I wanted some fun but I'll stop, thanks Will  
  
Buffy: and what's all the talk with Spike everywhere I go he's mentioned it's like he's everyone  
  
Giles: yes well he's that talk now…with him and my uncles sisters cousins daughters place…I just don't know why he was there or seemed to be there  
  
Buffy: argggggggg I have to get him out of my mind  
  
Giles: why don't you and Will stay here and help me run the shop…clean a few things up around here…I could use the help and it might get him out of your mind  
  
Buffy: Will hurry up I'm about ready to leave I'm starving  
  
Giles: are you guys going to get food?  
  
Buffy: ok well scratch that Will *calls to Will* no it's ok we don't have to  
  
Giles: are you guys going to get food may I come? then we can come back here and get to work if you don't have anything to do…I'll buy!!  
  
Willow: ok sorry they just kept talkin   
  
Buffy: I all with that but no wise crazy jokes at the store. Then yes definitely  
  
Giles: ok, ok where are we going to eat?  
  
Buffy: I don't know any place good, Will?  
  
Willow: I don't know either I don't really mind much  
  
Giles: just pick one!!  
  
*Xander walks in hearing about them getting food thinking he came at the right time*  
  
Xander: Just pick a place I will eat anything  
  
Buffy: *laughs* fine let's go to Double Meat Palace  
  
Giles: ok sounds good  
  
Willow: old memories *laughs* but hey let's go   
  
Giles: *walks to get money*  
  
Buffy: I can't believed I actually worked there maybe they'll give me a discount  
  
Xander: My favorite   
  
Giles: riight Buffy  
  
Xander: I doubt it…the way you cooked the food GROSS!  
  
Buffy: what I can ask can't I gee thankz Xand  
  
Willow: Xander be nice  
  
Xander: Anytime *winks*  
  
Giles: Cut her slack Xander  
  
Buffy: ok well I'm starving let's go  
  
Giles: ok, ok, ok   
  
Xander: When I don't eat I TEND TO GET CRANKY so come on you guys let's get goin already  
  
Giles: fine Xand  
  
*all leave to go eat*  
  
*they arrive*  
  
Giles: aaaahhh the smell of this place…yuuummm  
  
Buffy: gee Giles I didn't think you got out much  
  
Giles: I don't but yummmmmm oh let's order now!!  
  
Buffy: except to your house the library and school  
  
Giles: true Buffy but I'm gettin out more thanks to you guys  
  
Buffy: ewwwwwww gross but I'm starving so hey what the hell  
  
Giles: ok, ok, ok go to the cashier and tell her what you want  
  
Willow: *goes up and orders*  
  
Giles: remember I'm buying we order as a group  
  
Buffy: yes *to herself*  
  
*all get food and sit down*  
  
Xander: *Burps* Wooo baby those hamburgers sure get to you don't they. *LAUGHS AT OWN JOKE*   
  
Giles: riight Xander..  
  
Buffy: Xand  
  
Willow: So Xander what's up with you how are you doin  
  
Giles: I still cant believe you guys skipped school to come to me…ahh the good life  
  
Xander: Eah I'm fine.. you know me..   
  
Buffy: yeah Giles but it won't last very long  
  
Giles: ok Buffy  
  
Buffy: not with Will here *laughs*  
  
Giles: haha that was mean  
  
Willow: hey I'm sorry but I gotta admit today is goin good   
  
Xander: *burps loudly*  
  
Buffy: hey guys be right back duty calls  
  
Willow: ok  
  
Giles: k  
  
Xander: OO YA that was good.. I should be the king of burps  
  
Buffy: *goes off*  
  
Giles: maybe not Xander I bet we could find some1 to burp louder than you  
  
Willow: *looking around to make sure Buffy isn't around* I'm worried about Buffy  
  
Giles: why do you say that Will?  
  
Willow: because of the whole Spike deal I dunno what happened but she didn't seem to happy earlier  
  
Xander: She's never happy.... she always so serious all the time.. Something's up  
  
Willow: yeah but this time its not to good   
  
Giles: yes something must be up  
  
Willow: somethin serious must have happened I dunno I will find out later and hopefully it will all work out because I really don't wanna have to go talk to Spike but I will if I must  
  
Giles: it must have  
  
Xander: *BURPS ONCE MORE* ok gang lets scadaddle outta here IM DONE   
  
Willow: ok well we better start talkin about somethin else before she comes back but I'll find out. We have to wait for Buffy to get back Xand calm down why you in such a hurry  
  
Giles: duhh Xand  
  
Buffy: *comes back*  
  
Willow: hey Buffy  
  
Buffy: so what did you all talk about while I was gone  
  
Xander: I GOTTA GO MEET Anya that's why I'm hurrying  
  
Willow: oh nothin too interesting  
  
Giles: oh ..nothing much  
  
Buffy: ok well where did Xand leave off to so quick  
  
Willow: Anya of course  
  
Buffy: ohhhhh that's a desperate measure Dawn eat you food instead of playing with it  
  
Giles: yea  
  
Buffy: Dawn…are you listening to me??  
  
Dawn: ok sorry  
  
Buffy: anyway hurry up it's starting to get dark out  
  
Giles: I'm done Buffy  
  
Willow: Buffy?  
  
Giles: Buffy?  
  
Buffy: what, I'm here  
  
Dawn: ok are we going patrolling tonight  
  
Buffy: not we me  
  
Willow: when are we gonna get a chance to talk *concerned look on face*  
  
Dawn: but,…but,…but I wanna go  
  
Buffy: I'm not sure Will  
  
Willow: you can't Dawny its not safe out there  
  
Buffy: if you want to patrol with me tonight then there yeah with Spike…and everything else *added quickly*  
  
Dawn: but I don't have anything to do tonight  
  
Giles: yes  
  
Buffy: yes you do homework  
  
Dawn: well I finished   
  
Buffy: I know you teachers always pour it on, really then I'll check before I go  
  
Dawn: ok its in my knapsack go ahead check  
  
Buffy: then you'll stay home and not let anyone in and do your homework  
  
Giles: jeez Buffy Why are you being so mean to Dawny? I know she can't go patrollin but don't be so harsh  
  
Dawn: hey don't call me Dawny I'm not little anymore  
  
Giles: sorry Dawn  
  
Buffy: I'm not Giles I'm her sister and she needs protection  
  
Willow: well Giles think about it its not safe out there she shouldn't go   
  
Dawn: that's better  
  
Buffy: ok well we better start heading back home  
  
Willow: ok  
  
Dawn: hey I forgot I do have plans  
  
Buffy: got to get some more weapons   
  
Giles: I know she can't patrol but she needs a little fun in her life…she can come with me tonight if she has nothing to do  
  
Buffy: what now Dawnie  
  
Giles: never mind then  
  
Buffy: well if you think she won't be a handful  
  
Dawn: ahhhhhh ………well I have a DATE  
  
Buffy: with who  
  
Dawn: none of your business  
  
Buffy: Dawn  
  
Dawn: I don't have to tell you anything  
  
Buffy: but you to tell me who and how old  
  
Dawn: he's 19 and I can't tell you  
  
Buffy: Dawnie you're 15 he's too old  
  
Dawn: no he's not  
  
Buffy: yes he is   
  
Willow: yeah he is Dawn I'm sorry   
  
Buffy: he could be going out with me but he's not nor will he ever  
  
Dawn: well he's not  
  
Buffy: anyway you're not going  
  
Dawn: and I've already gone out with him two times  
  
Buffy: when   
  
Giles: I'm confused  
  
Buffy: you've been home both the last two nights  
  
Dawn: last week and you were too busy to notice  
  
Buffy: Will what do you think I'm confused *sits down and sighs*  
  
Willow: I don't think its safe for you to go out Hunny   
  
Dawn: he's in college and in a frat he's hotter than any guy my age  
  
Willow: if you want I can stay around and be with you   
  
Buffy: well then no   
  
Dawn: but..............fine  
  
Buffy: cuz I went to a frat house and got in big shit so no  
  
Giles: what if me and Will take her and her friend out on the date but we'd sit at another table or something and watch them  
  
Dawn: I'll call him and tell him I can't go   
  
Buffy: well I thought Will was going with me but Will if you don't want to that's fine  
  
Dawn: no that's ok *says very annoyed*  
  
Buffy: I'll just beat up Spike myself, then *under her breath*  
  
Giles: OK, OK, OK I'll just stay home AGAIN  
  
Dawn: I'll just bail  
  
Buffy: Will you there  
  
Willow: yes I'm sorry I'm just listening to everythin  
  
Buffy: well it's up to you  
  
Giles: I don't care..  
  
Buffy: you can go with Giles and Dawn or with me  
  
Willow: Buffy you go out and patrol tonight we can talk later I don't want to interrupt on anythin  
  
Buffy: I don't mind you'll won't be interrupting trust me  
  
*Dawn and Giles having own conversation during this also*  
  
Buffy: gee Giles could talk any louder  
  
Giles: Will…you there?  
  
Willow: yes I'm sorry day dreaming  
  
Giles: I could can't I!!!! *raise voice as every word spills out of his mouth*  
  
Buffy: ok Giles that was sarcasm  
  
Dawn: hey when I get home I'm goin to my room for some alone time  
  
Giles: I know Buffy I'm not stupid  
  
Dawn: I'll see ya'll later  
  
Willow: ok Dawn  
  
Buffy: anyway Giles I have to take Dawn home and then leave   
  
Giles: ok Dawn  
  
Buffy: so I'll see you all tomorrow  
  
Giles: oh ok bye  
  
Buffy: ok Giles  
  
Willow: Buffy do you want me to stay with Dawn so she isn't alone or what  
  
Giles: so Will what do you have planned for tonight?  
  
Buffy: that's fine Will if you want, Giles stop being nosey  
  
Giles: I'M JUST ASKING SO I CAN SEE if I have to rot away in my house again  
  
Willow: do you want to stay with us Giles  
  
Giles: sure I guess  
  
Buffy: Dawn let's go home  
  
*all go home*  
  
Willow: Buffy it's gettin quite dark out now don't you think you should be headin out soon  
  
Buffy: yeah I'm going now  
  
Giles: yes Buffy  
  
Dawn: ok Buff I'm goin up to do my homework so umm see ya later  
  
*Buffy goes out to cemetery alone* *stake in hand*  
  
vamp: *appears* hahaha you cant get me I'm the Vamp man!! *disappears again*  
  
Buffy: great not you again   
  
vamp: *appears* hahaha not gonna get me *disappears*  
  
Buffy: *get ready to stake*  
  
*Spike comes walkin out of crypt and sits on a rock nearby*   
  
vamp: *appears* Hey Spike go get her *disappears*  
  
Spike: huh *looks around*  
  
Buffy: *gets ready to stake that stupid vamp* *sees Spike sitting*  
  
vamp: *appears* Buffy you can not get me…you can't even see me I disappear so fast so you better drop that stake thing cuz I no you and Spike will be gettin it on *disappears*  
  
Buffy: *starts walking away from there* *disgusted look on face*  
  
Spike: *gets up and starts walkin slowly around the cemetery*  
  
Buffy: *goes on patrolling* *stakes a fresh new vamp*  
  
vamp: *appears* don't worry you guys I wont be here or be coming around when you guys "get your freak on" so bye  
  
Buffy: *stakes that tricky vamp that comes and goes*  
  
vamp: *disappears*  
  
Buffy: whatever I staked you that's it of you  
  
Spike: I'm not in the mood *stakes a vamp comin at him*  
  
vamp: *appears* hahaha Buffy you thought you got me but you didn't woooo hooo go me *disappears*  
  
Buffy: *hears some one yell and runs to see who it was*………*sees Spike* dang it can't I get a way from you at all *starts walking off*  
  
Spike: *turns around to see who was talking, sees Buffy* what are you talkin about Buffy *confused look on face*  
  
Buffy: trying to get away from you…what else  
  
Spike: why do you have such a problem with me  
  
Buffy: it's not me having the problem with you it's you having the problem with me  
  
vamp: lalalalalala hahahhaha I'm back but stake me   
  
Spike: that guy is really annoying   
  
Buffy: *pulls out a crossbow*  
  
Spike: I don't have a problem with you I don't know why you think I do  
  
Buffy: finally dusted him, really *goes to sit down and listen and wait*  
  
vamp: ahaha Buffy stake me after I say this but I think Spike wants to get it on with you hahaha sorry Spike I thought it was funny  
  
Buffy: *shoots a vamp far off yelling at someone*  
  
Spike: yeah really sometimes it's just how I act you should know that by now but your friends really don't like me especially that Xander but I don't mind much of him either  
  
Buffy: well just ignore him heck that's what everyone else does  
  
Spike: *smiles a bit then it goes away*  
  
Buffy: wait a minute where are you going  
  
Spike: no where why  
  
Buffy: cuz you're walking off in a fast mode  
  
vamp: Spike and Buffy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage  
  
Spike: you know what I'm gonna have to kill you myself if you don't shut up   
  
Buffy: ok that's it *stakes the vamp* yeah Spike you carry on I'll relax here and watch  
  
Spike: hey your the Slayer here you're supposed to do it not me  
  
Buffy: well you don't have a sister bothering you twenty-four/seven  
  
vamp: get your freak on get your freak on  
  
Buffy: Spike you take him  
  
Spike: well really I'm not in the mood but this guy is beginnin to piss me off  
  
Buffy: then go ahead  
  
vamp: hahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Buffy: *gets ready to stake* Spike hello stop daydreaming  
  
vamp: I tick off the head elf hahaha   
  
Spike: *kicks vamp, vamp falls to ground, punches it then stakes it*  
  
Buffy: *starts walking off cuz the sun is rising let's Spike work out his issues* bye Spike *calls*  
  
Spike: bye Buffy  
  
vamp: Bye Buffy hahahaha  
  
Spike: *walks back to crypt*  
  
vamp: muah hahahahaha muah ha ha ha  
  
Buffy: *stakes the final vamp*  
  
*ends day and begins the new friendship between Spike and Buffy or maybe more...* 


End file.
